


The Git Down Got you

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop!Dean, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Based on the guy dancing to the Git Down (Cowboy Boogie) video on Facebook, if you haven't seen it check it out, I'll find the link and add it somewhere.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Git Down Got you

[Facebook Video ](https://www.facebook.com/tanya.zimmerlee/videos/10162755558605171/)

“There’s no way he’s gonna do it, Benny’s too shy to do anything like that man,” Garth laughed, shaking his head as their friends all shouted for the man to come back outside. They were all pleasantly buzzed and having one epic BBQ where everyone was invited, including their neighbors. Somehow his poor best friend and roommate got conned into a wager he quickly lost. Resulting in their current situation.

“Oh he will, there’s now way Benny Lafitte will back away from bet! He’s got too much honor for that!” Cesar barked out. Garth shook his head and froze when the song The Git Up echoed out from the garage and he covered his mouth to keep from cracking up.

Benny sauntered out of the garage in the baggiest briefs he could find which didn’t say much, they still clung to his legs. He’d pulled on his cowboy boots and hat on the way as well and smirked in Cesar’s direction.

“Oh man, this is too good!” someone else yelled and Garth quickly got out his phone just as Benny started to dance.

Dean had been through one helluva day, but he was eager to get home for the weekend. He considered stopping by the drive through but forced himself to keep going when he remembered the steak he’d laid out before work. He slowed down as he turned onto the little crooked subdivision road where he lived. It was summer and there was a constant myriad of kids that ran alongside and across the roads from time to time; so he was extra careful.

Music blasted through his open window and Dean scrunched his face up in confusion until he caught sight of something he never imagined he’d see. His gorgeous neighbor, who he hadn’t learned the name of just yet, was dancing in his front yard to some catchy country tune he hadn’t heard. 

By the second chorus everyone was singing and Benny had lost all embarrassment at that point. 

_ Gon' and do the two step then cowboy boogie _

_ Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em _

_ Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo) _

_ Take it to the left now and dip with it _

_ Gon' throw down, take a sip with it _

At the sip with it, Benny and the others all took a swig of their beers and he couldn’t help laughing. Garth was next to him now and both of them were doing the main dance together.

“Hey! Come join us!” Benny turned and looked to see who Andrea was yelling too and nearly fell over. It was his neighbor, shamelessly watching him. Now he wanted to go hide in a bush but he couldn't escape just how amused the guy looked.

Dean parked his baby and was more than a little tempted to head next door, he’d met Garth but not the stunning, muscled bear of a man he’d been eyeing. Instead, he turned toward his door until he heard his name being shouted from the yard. 

“Hey Dean!” Garth called out, jogging across the lawn to get to their neighbor before he disappeared inside, “Wanna join us for some tasty barbeque?”

“Oh I don’t know, I wouldn’t wanna spoil the fun,” Dean said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Surprisingly you didn’t get invited to many block parties when you’re an officer of the law; poor Garth didn’t have an unfriendly bone in his body though, so he was sure to make sure nobody felt left out. How the rest of the party would feel about it; he wasn’t sure. 

“Spoil the fun?” Garth laughed a little and shook his head, “C’mon, join us. I’ll introduce you to my roommate! Who um...yeah he was the one dancing just a minute ago,” he snorted.

“You sure everyone would be okay with that?” he asked, gesturing down to his uniform. “It wouldn’t hurt my feelings if people see the badge and decide maybe it’s not the best idea…” 

“Are you kidding me? We have other friends on the force, Victor Henrickson’s Benny’s adopted brother and he’s a detective. Now c’mon now, get some grub. I mean if you don’t want to, that’s totally okay man but the invite is always open,” he said with a bright smile and then skipped back over to where his friends were, Benny of course had disappeared.

Dean chewed on his lip but let the nerves in his belly be the deciding factor and walked inside his own house. 

Benny watched as his neighbor slipped inside his house and sighed. He was hoping that maybe the guy would take Garth’s offer and finally come join them. Hopefully it wasn’t him making a fool of himself that made the guy run into his house. 

“Benny, that was freaking awesome, you should put a show on for us more often!” Cesar laughed, clapping him on the back. Benny rolled his eyes and fixed his cowboy hat. He’d put more clothes on but kept the boots and hat on.

The longer he thought on it the more convinced he was that he’d just chickened out of something like a little kid. Well Dean Winchester stared death in the face every day, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let a friggin’ barbeque scare him stupid. He looked around the kitchen, wondering what he could take on short notice; thankfully there were a couple dozen cookies leftover from his time with the niece and nephew so all he’d need to do is throw some icing on them and he’d be set. 

He quickly got to work and then rushed through the shower, surprising himself that he’d managed to get it all done in half an hour and it seemed like everything next door was just starting to get warmed up.

Dean carefully balanced the tray of cookies in one hand while cradling a pitcher of his mom’s top secret mint julep sweet tea in his arm. Taking a deep breath he headed next door with a nervous smile. “Uh hey, hope it’s not too late…” he said, mostly to Garth but the gorgeous roommate was standing right there beside him.

“Dean! Of course it’s not too late!” Garth cried, quickly going over to help Dean get the tray of goodies to the table, “Everyone! This is our neighbor Dean, Dean, this is everyone,” he laughed.

Benny rubbed at the back of his neck and shared a little smile with the guy and quickly grabbed another beer to start drinking.

“Hi,” he said, with a general wave to the crowd. Before he could blink there was an ice cold beer shoved in his hand and glasses of his sweet tea were being passed out as well. “It’s got a little bit of a kick to it, so watch yourselves now…” he said, not wanting anyone to drink too much. 

Garth knew Benny was shy but this was a little extreme even for him. He went over and snatched at his friend’s hand to yank him over, “And this is our entertainment for the day,” he teased.

“You little shit,” Benny chuckled, kicking at the dirt as Garth ran away, “Hi, I’m uh...I’m Benny.”

“Hi Benny, I’m Dean…” he said, chuckling and holding his hand out. Dean let it linger in the other man’s grip as he tried to catch his breath. Those blue eyes sure were something else. Once he came back to himself a little he pointed over at the table. “I brought some sugar cookies, if that’s something you like...and my momma’s mint julep sweet tea…” 

_ Fuck _ . 

He was nervous,  _ Dean Winchester _ didn’t  _ get  _ nervous!  _ Shit _ , maybe he should just leave…

“Well now, I better hurry over and get some before the vultures get their claws in it all and I do love me some sweet tea,” Benny said with a bright smile. He did as he said he would and quickly got a big glass of tea. Even stole some cookies while he was at it.

“So...I’m sure you saw the shenanigans earlier,” he said, blushing as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

“Yeah, you do that often?” Dean asked, his neck warming with a little heat. “It was a nice show, that’s for sure.”

Benny shook his head, completely mortified but Dean was still there talking with him so he took it as a win, “Nah, I rarely do anything like that. I lost a wager to that jerk over there,” he said pointing over to Cesar who was more than just buzzed now, his boyfriend, Jesse, rolling his eyes at his antics.

“Ah, that makes more sense,” Dean sipped at his beer with a small, teasing smile. “Though I will have to say, it’s a shame you don’t hit the dance floor occasionally. You looked like you were having a good time.” 

“Haven’t had anyone to drag me out lately,” Benny said with a shrug and then hated himself a bit more. He sounded pathetic and no one would show interest to someone being that desperate. “Well, anyone willing to make fools of themselves anyway,” he quickly added, hoping to sound just a bit more charming. 

“I see, it’s been a while since I had someone, myself…” Dean answered, looking up into those bright blue eyes and feeling as if he was lost at sea. “If it’s  _ you _ , lookin’ for a partner, only an idiot would say no to that.” 

Benny ducked his face, “Well uh...how about it then? I mean, might be fun, making fools of ourselves,” he said biting at his bottom lip. He’d barely met the guy but the moment Dean had moved in Benny was intrigued and wanted nothing more than to introduce himself but never had the guts to do it.

“Sure, sounds like a good time…” Dean answered, lingering in the man’s space a little longer until someone pushed into them knocked them to the side a little. 

“Whoops sorry, man…” 

“No problem,” Dean answered, almost grateful for the space between him and Benny now. It was much easier to breathe when he wasn’t caught up in those eyes. 

Benny let out a breath and nodded, “Awesome, so uh...until then, why don’t you tell me a little more about yourself,” he said, leading Dean over to some of the chairs they had set up.

* * *

  
  


Dean pushed his fingers through his hair one more time before he finally deemed it acceptable and headed toward the door. He grabbed his keys and wallet on the way out of the house and found himself less nervous than he imagined he’d be tonight. Of course, it helped that he had everything arranged already and he planned to knock Benny’s socks off, metaphorically at least. 

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the big red door of his neighbors house, letting his smile take over his lips. 

“You look great Benny, stop fussin’,” Garth chuckled.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve gone on a date, even more so with someone like Dean,” Benny grumbled.

“Well my friend, you deserve to go out with someone smoking hot,” Garth teased and hurried to open the door, “Hey Dean, he’s just finishing primping,” he said with a wide grin as he let Dean inside the house.

“I’d say he doesn’t need it, but then I’d be one hell of a hypocrite,” he said, pointing to his hair. “It took me ten minutes for this alone.” 

Garth snorted, “The two of you I swear. Well have fun, be nice and um...oh and have him home by eleven!” he said and then cracked up, “I’m just playin.”

“Garth...go do something,” Benny said shaking his head as he came into the room, “Sorry about that Dean.”

Dean shrugged, “Might have to eat a little faster but eleven seems doable,” he teased, smiling when there was this careful softness on Benny’s face. He wanted to see that look for a long, long time. 

Benny chuckled, “I think we can risk it and do midnight, Garth’s a pushover,” he said with a wink. He went over to give his best friend a hug and ruffled his hair, “Alright, let’s get outta here,” he said and held the door open for Dean to pass through.

“Sure thing,” he said, then tried not to be too conspicuous as he went to open the door for Benny. He hoped it wasn’t too much, but he’d always made the effort of chivalry. He waited for Benny to slide in and then gently closed his baby’s door and jogged around to his own. Once he was inside, he felt a little shy...not really sure if what he had planned was Benny’s kind of thing but he hoped he hadn’t messed up too much. “You wanna eat first or after? It shouldn’t take a long time, maybe an hour in and out if that...but if you want to leave earlier just let me know,” he said nervously. 

“Whatever you got planned should be good, I’m not too picky and usually a cheap date,” he grinned. It was strange. When they had first met, Benny was the shy one. Now their roles were reversed and Benny couldn’t help but enjoy the hell out of it.

“Cool, so… hungry now or later?” he asked, putting the car in reverse and gently easing out of the driveway. 

“Well, I am hungry so we could eat now. Unless what you got planned is like some long hike or somethin,” he chuckled.

“Nah, we’ll grab food first then,” he said, smiling to himself. He knew that Benny could grill with the best of them, had learned that from the little barbeque they hosted but there wasn’t anyone, not even him, that could top the Roadhouse for flame broiled patties. If he wanted a burger anyway, but all their food was pretty good so it didn’t much matter. “You guys throw a lot of those little get togethers?” he asked, mostly just wanting to keep the conversation going. 

“We try. At the very least, once a month. We’re a huge, makeshift family. Most of us are strays that Jody and Donna picked up over the years,” Benny laughed, leaning back in the seat to get comfortable, “Been meanin to come over and welcome you to the neighborhood properly but yeah...I’m shit when it comes to meeting new people.”

“Don’t worry about it, I work weird hours anyway…” Dean promised. “If you would have tried before noon, we might not have made it this far,” he teased, “I’m not much of a morning person in general add on the fact that I don’t usually get off shift til dawn, makes me a ridiculous grump most of the time.” 

Benny nodded, “Well then, I’m glad I didn’t do that,” he said with a soft smile, “It would have been a damn shame to miss out on this first date.”

Dean smiled, couldn’t help himself honestly. Benny was fucking adorable and he  _ wanted _ for the first time in a long time. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually craved something for himself, not for Sammy, or the family, or anyone else; just him. “You got that right. Umm you ever been to The Roadhouse?” 

“Of course,” Benny chuckled, “Garth works there as a cook. Sometimes I help out on the weekends bouncin or slingin drinks, whichever. Friday nights though, they got dancing goin on, that part of the date cher?” 

“Yeah, my Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen own the place…” Dean said, feeling a little disappointed that he hadn’t realized Garth worked there. “We can go somewhere new if you’d rather…” 

“Whoa wait, Mrs. Ellen is your aunt? Holy shit,” Benny laughed, “Nah let’s go there. I love their food and we don’t have to do that whole awkward mmmm foods greeeeeat,” he teased, playfully nudging at Dean’s shoulder, “That and they have pool. I’m a beast at pool.”

“You’ll have to show me, as long as we’re back on the road by nine we should have plenty of time to do the rest,” Dean promised. The Roadhouse was a little out of the way but the food was worth it. They chatted a little as they awaited their destination, Dean found out that Benny enjoyed playing board games, like him, basically the guy was a giant dork. Which ticked a few things off on his yes column. 

“No way, what all kinds of games do you play?” he asked, when Benny mentioned another regular get together with their friends. 

“All depends man,” Benny chuckled, his arm now draped along the back of the seat. He was truly comfortable now, knowing just how much of a nerd Dean was helped ease that last little bit of nerves he had, “Some nights we pull out the ol’ faithful, Mario Kart and sometimes when we’re feeling a little cheeky, we’ll do shooter games. Sadly, I’ve been pulled into the Fortnite craze so we play that too sometimes,” he laughed.

“I’m okay at shooter games, haven’t played much Fortnite though, I don’t think the kids are old enough to be into it yet, but I’m sure it will happen pretty soon. BJ is almost eight, so it won’t be long,” he said, throwing Benny a small, but sincere grin. 

“Kids?” Benny asked, turning to face Dean a bit once the car was parked.

“Oh shit, sorry...my niece and nephew,” Dean laughed, “Though they feel like mine most days, I do take them home from time to time.” 

“Ooooh okay,” Benny laughed, “I thought the skeletons were coming out already,” he said, getting out of the car and waited by the hood for Dean to get out, “I mean, we can lay them all out but might wanna wait for dessert,” he grinned.

“Nah I mean there is that woman buried in my basement…” Dean paused and then laughed when Benny’s face screwed up. “I’m kidding man. If there’s a woman buried in my basement I haven’t met her yet.” 

Benny threw his head back laughing. Once he regained his composure, he gently touched at Dean’s lower back to lead into the The Roadhouse. Everything was in full swing and Benny lifted his hand in a wave when both of their names were called out from all sides. They were quickly gifted a booth far away from the speakers and Benny made a mental note to double Jo’s tip.

“I know their burgers are the best here but my favorite is their chili, Ash always puts extra peppers in it but...I’ll stray from that for tonight,” he said, throwing Dean an obvious flirty wink that got the desired effect of a laugh.

“Whatever you want, dude...I don’t mind a little spice,” he said with a shrug. He honestly wasn’t sure if anything was going to happen later or not but either way, he wanted Benny’s stomach full and content. 

Jo came back and they quickly put their orders in. Mostly it was exactly the same except Benny got the jalapeno paste that Ash created and Dean ordered a very unhealthy amount of bacon on his. They teased each other but everything was said in jest and Benny was finding himself liking Dean more and more as the minutes ticked by.

“So...speaking of skeletons...there is somethin I gotta tell ya before someone decides to open their damn mouths,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as the other hand nervously played with the beer bottle.

“Okay,” he said, trying to prepare himself for whatever was coming, but he wasn’t quite sure how. “What is it?” 

Benny cleared his throat, “So uh, Andrea. She’s my ex. But she’s also my best friend. We split years ago on pretty good terms but it was before we found out she was pregnant. I have a daughter with her,” he said and then looked down at his hands.

“Dude..I love kids, was that not clear?” Dean asked, feeling a sigh of relief slip through his spine. “I mean granted all this is still early but you don’t have to worry about that, not with me anyway.” 

“Okay good. Cause the last few dates I went on didn’t like the idea that one, I’m bisexual and two that I’m still friends with an ex and share a child with her. I really think Andrea and Lizzie would love you though. I will warn you though, Andrea is hella protective. Not just over our daughter but of me as well,” he laughed softly.

“That’s understandable,” he said, shrugging a little. “I’m willing to work on this, to make it work whatever that means. If I get the shovel talk from your best friend, nothin’ new. Some people are worth the effort,” he said easily, pulling back a swig of his beer. 

Benny felt his cheeks flush, “I agree,” he said, giving Dean a shy smile. Thankfully their food was brought out and they were able to dig in. As always, it was superb and Benny threw down forty dollars as a tip for not only Jo but the cooks in the back. At the wide eyed look from Dean, Benny shrugged, “When I got the cash, I tip as much as I’m able to,” he said. 

“I’ll remember that when I get on stage,” he teased, adding a wink in for good measure.

Benny blinked a few times and then burst out laughing, “Oh well cher, that would only be fair seeing as how you saw all my moves the other day,” he said, his laughter turning into a soft chuckle, “Oh God that was embarrassing.”

“Nah, it’s only embarrassing if you let it be,” he said, sipping his drink again, slowly savoring the flavor and the warm feeling in his belly. “Besides, you looked hot out there.” 

Benny bit his bottom lip and grinned, “Thanks cher. Well uh, wanna play some pool? Or we can dance...if you want,” he said.

“Pool sounds good,” Dean answered, standing up and holding a hand out for Benny to take. It felt silly, but he really hoped they were headed toward something more than just a little fun. 

Benny took up Dean’s hand eagerly and they snatched up a table close to the jukebox. Which they completely hogged for the next hour. People didn’t mind their song choices of course and once, during a break after kicking Dean’s ass, they took it to the dance floor and danced a bit. Having that man pressed up close was boiling Benny’s blood in every way possible. 

They got back to the tables though and were back to the playful teasing. Dean was an amazing player as well, the whole racking the balls with his arms made his cock twitch, something he wasn’t ashamed to admit in a breathy whisper against Dean’s ear.

Which was what lead to them slowly making out against the Impala. Benny had thought it would feel rushed, the searing heat in his belly for this man made him thinking a bit rash. But the second those lips touched his, Benny didn’t want rushed or fumbly hurried sex. He wanted to take his time and learn everything about Dean inside and out.

“Mm, it’s about that time you were talking about,” Benny chuckled a little breathlessly.

“Huh?” Dean said, officially feeling as if he was kissed stupid. His brain had shut off to anything and everything that wasn’t Benny’s mouth or the firm body pressed against his. When it finally decided to catch up, he blushed. “Oh yeah, don’t wanna be late..” 

He drove the path to the park easily enough, it was a modern art show but instead of being held in some fancy building, the sculptor decided last minute to host it in the center of the city and swore there would be tents if needed but it wasn’t expected to rain. 

Benny stared wide eyed at all the beautiful metal work surrounding them. The detail was so intricate that he was convinced that it had to take a little magic to create these wonderful pieces of art.

Of course he was even more so blown away when they got to a section completely devoted to sea creatures. Benny had grown up around the sea and even had his own boat. He would spend the majority of his time there if he could.

"This is amazing," he said softly.

“I heard they made a lot of stuff out of recycled bikes, thought it might be worth checking out,” he said, glad to have found something that seemed to interest Benny. Not knowing much about the man, had meant a lot of guesswork involved but he was pleasantly surprised to see that it worked out in his favor.

“Thank you for bringing me here, this is all really cool,” Benny said with a bright smile. They continued to look around, Benny pointing out things here and there that he really liked. By the time they finished the exhibit, it was getting late and he laughed, pointing the time on his watch, “Uh oh,” he said.

“Don’t tell me we’re gonna miss curfew?” Dean said, trying his best to look sincerely panicked. “Think he’ll buy the ol’ ran out of gas line? Or we had a flat?” 

Benny rubbed at the back of his neck, “Don’t know man, he’s pretty strict,” he teased, “C’mon, let’s head out of here,” he said, taking up Dean’s hand in his own.

“Well I was gonna take you for a milkshake but I guess if we need to get back…” he teased, shrugging as if to say, what can you do.

“You still have room in there after all the food we ate?” Benny asked with a quirked brow, “I can get some ice cream,” he said.

“Well...if you’re sure,” Dean grinned. “And don’t judge me...there’s always room for ice cream. Not to mention they have a cherry cheesecake shake that is practically orgasmic.” 

It takes a few minutes, but they meander out to the car, hand in hand. Just the simple, small touch comforted him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He checked his phone to find out the location and then drove to where the little food truck was parked. It was actually a Mexican food truck but they did amazing things with ice cream and Dean loved the savory food too, just rarely ordered both.

They walked to a little table and sat down to enjoy their treat, Benny finishing his way before Dean did. He was okay with it. It gave him time to enjoy looking at Dean and discussing the pieces at the exhibit. 

“So, I might be a bit presumptuous here but...is it safe to say there will be a second date?” Benny asked biting his bottom lip.

“Well I guess that’s up to you,” he said, “I’d like to see where this goes, for sure. But I’m not in a rush or trying to push anything either. Whatever makes you comfortable works for me.” 

“Same. I’d really like to see where this goes too,” Benny said, “So...ever been on a boat before?” he asked.

“Not in a while...that’s pretty random,” Dean grinned, but he felt something warm and fluttery in his belly. “Gotta say though, if you’re looking to do a pirate roleplay, I need it to be really authentic...peg leg and all.” 

Benny threw his head back and laughed, “Oh man, maybe later but uh, I have a boat. Thinking I can take ya out next weekend, if that’s something you’d wanna do.”

“Yeah, yeah sounds good man...I think that would be nice,” he said, feeling a little more nervous than usual. “You ready to head home?”

“Sure, let’s get goin before Garth starts blowin up my phone,” Benny chuckled, raising up from the seat to follow Dean back to the car. They climbed in and headed back to Benny’s house. The conversation was lighter, almost quiet now but Benny didn’t mind. It was comfortable. 

“You know, I'm usually the one walking my date to their door,” he grinned as they stepped up onto the front porch, “I really had a great time tonight Dean.”

“Me too, Benny...Next time you can drive if you want,” he promised, squeezing at the thick, calloused hand intertwined with his own.

“Oh I plan on it,” he chuckled, “Would it be possible to hang out or somethin before this weekend?” Benny asked, pulling Dean in a bit closer once they were in front of the door.

“Sure, I’ll text you my schedule when I take a look at it and I’m free pretty much any time outside of that,” he promised, smiling a little as Benny leaned in. 

Benny smiled back and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. He wanted more, to wrap this man up in his arms and never let him out of his sight. Somehow he managed to pull back and slowly move towards the door, “I’ll talk to you soon darlin.”

“Yeah, you will.”

* * *

  
  


“Things are getting a bit serious between you two huh?”

“Garth, we’ve literally gone on one date,” Benny sighed, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Yeah, but you’ve spent time together nearly every day this week,” he answered.

“Tomorrow will be our second date-” 

“And you’re taking him out on the boat! You never take anyone out on the boat!” Garth exclaimed. Benny laughed softly and towel whipped his best friend.

“Yeah well, Dean’s special. That much I do know. Now go on and get. You’re gonna be late for work.” 

Benny watched Garth hurry out of the room and then grabbed at his cell phone.

_ Message to Dean:  _ You haven’t gotten sick of me yet?

Dean grinned despite himself, which made his partner look at him with a raised brow. “None of your business,” he said, shortly. He hated the guy with the passion, but they were short staffed so of course, Dean drew the tiny motherfuckin’ straw. 

_ Message to Benny: _ Nah, I’m not much of a believer in ‘too much of a good thing’

_ Message to Dean:  _ Good. Don’t forget, picking you up right after you get off tonight

Benny bit his lip and pressed send before he could overthink it. He was trying a new tactic this time. Being true to himself and not apologizing for it. So far it was working pretty damn well.

_ Message to Benny:  _ Can’t wait.

“Are you going to take that call for backup?” Dean asked, blatantly looking to the radio. “We are obviously the closest ones and Vic needs us...dammit, Cole. I swear if you don’t start fucking driving right now I will throw your ass out on the sidewalk and go without you.”

“Jesus, what’s got your panties in a twist? Damn,” Cole groused as he turned the car in the direction where they were being called to.

_ ‘Lazy son of a bitch,’  _ Dean thought to himself but he was glad they made it in time before things got more out of hand. Some idiot decided to rob a convenience store in mob territory and a couple of the locals “assisted” on the arrest. 

He made it through the next few hours, miraculously not strangling Cole, and the closer he came to leaving, the more nervous and anxious excitement he felt. His whole body was practically shaking in anticipation. He and Benny had spent a record amount of time together over the last week and he was relieved to say that it was still awesome. Still interesting, still new but somehow deeper, and most importantly, they were both still very interested in seeing what happened next.

“Hey Vic, sorry it took us so long to get there, had to kick the rookie’s ass into gear,” he said, shaking his head as he changed out of his uniform.

“It’s alright man. Dude needs to get his ass transferred,” Victor sighed as he plunked down on the bench. He looked around carefully and slapped his shirt out at Dean’s arm, “You’re goin on that big date with Benny tonight, right?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, I uh, I’m actually looking forward to it. I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I felt so much...potential with someone,” he said, smiling to himself, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I can see that. You’ve been giddy all week,” Victor chuckled, “Benny is a great guy. Hope you two have fun and uh...be safe,” he said with a wink.

Dean rolled his eyes, “It’s not even like that...well I mean obviously the guy is gorgeous but I’m not in any rush,” he answered honestly. “I kinda wanna play the long game on this one….”

“Look at you, Mr. wanting to get all serious,” Victor teased, “For real man, I’m happy for you. Have fun this weekend, don’t think of nothin else,” he said. He gave Dean a wave and stepped out of the locker room.

Dean grinned and waved his goodbye as well, before he pulled out his phone and sent off a quick message.

_ Message to Benny: _ Be out in just a few, hope you’ve got food planned.... Skipped lunch today. 

_ Message to Dean:  _ Don’t you worry cher, I got you covered.

_ Message to Dean:  _ Is this something that happens often?

_ Message to Benny: _ Nah, well...sometimes I just don’t make time to take a lunch. But I usually grab something on the way home, no big.

Dean felt a little bad when he had to explain but there had been so many times where he’d been sitting at the table of a restaurant, meal ordered, but had to leave it behind when they got pulled out on a call. It was one of the many things that was frustrating about being a cop. Though, he did like that most of the places around town wouldn’t charge the boys if they didn’t get a chance to eat, and sometimes even when they did. 

He sighed in relief when he stepped out of the precinct building, enjoying the mere idea of a full three days off, even though it would mean another week with the rookie douchebag since Jordan, who was meant to be stuck with him next, covered Dean’s shift on the middle day. 

Benny pulled up to the curb, smile already in place when he saw Dean, “Hey cher,” he called out through the open window. As the other man crawled in, he held up the diner bag and chuckled at the noise Dean made in response, “Thought you’d enjoy that. Don’t know what’s inside, had Ellen whip you up somethin,” he said turning the truck around to head for the marina.

“You are amazing,” he said, fishing into the bag and taking out a few fries, quickly plopping them into his mouth. “Ellen knows me pretty well,” he grinned, chuckling down at the greasy burger, order of onion rings, and what was probably warm pecan pie on the bottom. 

“That she does. Tried to put the fear of God in me, I think,” Benny said, “I don’t mind, especially cause I know you’re worth it,” he said and winked at Dean.

“Oh lord,” he said, groaning to himself. “I’d apologize for her, but she’d just somehow  _ know _ about it and I’d end up with a smack to the back of the head.” 

“Nah, got nothin to apologize for,” Benny chuckled, “So how was workin’ with that douche Cole today?” he asked, pulling onto the freeway. They chatted for a while, Benny shaking his head at all the stupid things Dean’s partner pulled that day. 

By the time they pulled up to the Marina, Dean was finished with his food and they got all the supplies out of the back.

“There she is,” Benny said, pointing to the beautiful boat he called his second home,  _ Belle _ .

Dean whistled, “Wow..I’ll be honest. I was thinking more  _ dingy _ than yacht but it looks nice, Ben.” 

Benny snorted, “Yeah well, if you saw what she looked like before I got my hands on her, I can see you calling her that. Rebuilt this entire thing myself,” he said, knowing just how much Dean would enjoy that tidbit seeing as how the man had done the same for his car several times. He led Dean onto the boat and showed him around, including the furnished bedroom he had downstairs.

“If uh...I can sleep on the couch if you want me to,” he said, biting his lip.

Dean felt something warm in his belly and he almost followed his instinct and dragged the man straight to bed but instead he gave him a soft kiss on his adorbly plump lips and shook his head. “We’ll figure that out later. This is really cool, Benny...I-it feels nice being out on the water, I-I was actually a little worried,” he admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I have a thing, with airplanes...was hoping boats would be different, turns out… they are.” 

Benny smiled brightly, his hands finding their way to squeeze at Dean’s sides, “I’m real glad for that. If it was a thing, we could have totally figured something else out,” he said, kissing Dean back a few times before gently pulling away.

“Me too, so...what do you normally do when you’re out here? Do you set sail? Catch some fish? Look up at the stars? What?” he asked, curious and trying to distract himself from the fact that Benny was gorgeous, and sweet, and understanding, and  _ right there _ . 

“A little bit of everything. We can set out after I do a check. I know of a pretty good spot to fish if that’s something you wanna do,” he said, moving around to make sure he had ample fuel for the weekend and motioned for Dean to follow him so he could check uptop.

“You’ll never look at the sky the same once you see it on the water, especially with how it reflects off the surface,” he said with a sigh.

“I don’t need to fish, since you brought food,” Dean teased, then he felt a little embarrassed but he’d decided to stop holding back and he wasn’t going to betray that promise to himself now. “As for the stars, I’m lookin’ forward to seein’ them...heard the moon tonight is gonna look pretty awesome...” 

“Oh I have plenty of food but I do plan to fish a bit because I make a mean grilled Tilapia,” Benny grinned, “And yeah, supposed to be a harvest moon,” he shrugged and then blushed a little, “Andrea says I’m an old romantic who has no self control.”

“Oh? And anything specific about the harvest moon that you wanna let me in on?” Dean asked, curious as to why Benny seemed to be so adorably embarrassed. 

“It’s just uh...it’s a huge full moon that will be so close you’ll see that and the stars reflected in the water,” he said, “I thought it would be nice to either make some smores or...snuggle or ya know, dance, whatever,” he said and cleared his throat, his face burning now. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean grinned, he helped Benny get everything checked out, to the best of his ability which wasn’t much. He knew a lot more about cars than he did boats, but he didn’t mind being out of the loop on this one, it allowed him to be a little awestruck by his-by Benny and that was kind of nice. He wasn’t a guy that was easily impressed but it seemed that the man was constantly grabbing his number and doing it anyway. “Did you enjoy your day with Lizzie? I know you’re gonna miss her this weekend.” 

“Yeah I did. Took her to get some ice cream right after school. I explained why I would be away and had to promise to be the one to pick her up from school next week to make up for it,” he laughed shaking his head, “She’s a sweet girl but she can get demanding just like her momma,” he said. The check went perfect and he was able to start up the boat to get it moving.

“I bet, all kids can kinda be that way, from what I’ve seen anyway. Raised Sammy mostly on my own and he’s a total pain in the ass,” Dean teased, knowing somewhere in the city, his brother was throwing a bitch face and didn’t know why. 

Benny laughed, “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t an only child,” he shrugged, easing the boat into open water before speeding up just a bit, “I told Lizzy about you. She said that she needs to okay it before things get serious,” he grinned.

“Well there’s no rush, but uh-whenever you’re ready. I’m sure she’s an awesome kid,” Dean answered, reaching over to the cooler before he pulled out a couple bottles of water. “Y’know, I wouldn’t be opposed to hanging out with Andrea either...I know you guys have history or whatever but I also know she’s your best friend and I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to meet a few of mine either; maybe we could do a group thing.” 

“That’d be nice, Cher. And yeah, I’m okay with you meeting them, I’m just more afraid of Andrea’s deadly stare she likes to give new potential relationships,” he said shaking his head, taking the water and taking a few sips.

“You said your brother was working at some fancy law office in town right?” he asked.

“Yeah, he does a lot of free work stuff though too, pro bono or whatever they call it, he’s always been a soft heart, especially when it comes to kids,” he said, “Him and his wife actually adopted instead of having their own, not that there’s anything wrong with any way someone wants to do it, but I always liked the idea of adopting or fostering...I don’t need to reproduce to be a dad, y’know?” 

“Definitely. I wouldn’t mind havin’ more kids one day and I’ve never needed a blood relation to someone to consider them family,” he said.

“That’s good to hear,” he smiled, “I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s great that you have Lizzie and I’d never push for more with someone who didn’t want it, but having common goals for the future is definitely a good thing.” 

“Oh I agree. Makes things a bit easier and more subjects to talk about,” he said, turning the boat to park along the edge of a cliff where there was plenty of trees along the side. It created a picturesque view and he sighed happily at the sight. He turned the cabin light off but did turn on the few lanterns he had so they weren’t completely in the dark.

“C’mon,” he said holding open the door. 

‘Wow this is...this is really nice,” Dean said, glancing out over the water. “Here I was thinkin’ no way he’ll be able to top my big first date plans and yet…” he stopped, but the smile on his face said enough. 

“There’s no competition darlin, your date was fantastic,” he said, leaning in a bit shyly and then stole a quick kiss, “We can start up a little fire if you want, make some smores and watch the moon rise up.”

“Oh I’m not going to argue but we both know that’s a total crock,” he teased, “Sure...a fire sounds good, it’s a bit chilly out here after dark.” 

Benny nodded and quickly got the pit up and going. He placed the stuff for smores close by if Dean wanted some and then dropped down on the bench, He opened his arm up and smiled as Dean sat down close, “I’m just grateful tonight was a clear one,” he laughed softly.

He couldn’t help himself, Dean turned to Benny with a grin, “I’m sure we could have found some way to keep occupied in the rain.” 

“Oh? How do you think we could?” Benny said, leaning in slowly to give Dean ample time to tell him to stop. When he didn’t, he placed a soft kiss on the man’s neck.

“Maybe checkers,” he said, opening his neck up a bit more to give Benny unrestricted access. “Mah jong...crazy-aaaah-eights.” 

Benny chuckled against Dean’s skin and gave him a little nip, “That sounds...exciting,” he said, “Tell me more.”

“Oh I’m-ungh-great at cards,” he lied, mostly just because he didn’t want to show how much such a little thing could affect him. He tried to keep up the conversation but Benny’s mouth was a fucking menace and he lost the will to speak not too long after the man put it to his neck. 

Benny pulled back with a hum. The heavy breathing and jump in Dean’s pulse made his chest swell but he wanted to cool it down. He got the feeling that even though sex wasn’t completely off the table, it wasn’t the most improtant thing to Dean at the moment. He cupped the side of Dean’s face and brought their lips together in a slow kiss.

“You-“ he panted, “you’re really good at that,” Dean said, a small chuckle eased between his lips as he struggled to catch his breath, their foreheads pressed together.

“Could say the same for you cher,” Benny grinned, leaning back a bit, “Look,” he said pointing out towards the water. It was as he had hoped. The enormous golden colored moon was absolutely stunning and the reflection in the ripples of the water made that much more magical. He took in a slow breath and shifted just enough to see the wonderment on Dean’s face.

“Oh...wow,” he said softly as he exhaled. He sat there transfixed by the view, the moment.

Benny was in heaven. His favorite place to be was on his boat, the slow rocking always had a calming effect on him and now he was sharing it with someone that was increasingly becoming one of his favorite people. He cherished the raw expressions on Dean’s face, that the man didn’t feel the need to hide just how amazing the night was. The moment stretched on for what felt like forever and Benny didn’t want it to end. If he could stay right there for the rest of his life he’d be a happy man.

Dean’s head drooped a bit and Benny gently resituated them so they were leaning back against the bench, Dean nearly draped over him like a blanket so they could continue to watch the moon rise. Benny trailed his hand up and down Dean’s back, once in a while he’d massage into his neck to keep it loose despite their position.

  
  
  


* * *

There was a calm feeling about being out on the ocean that Dean hadn’t ever felt before. It was strange waking up that way but as soon as he was able to think clearly, a smile tugged at his lips. Benny’s arm was wrapped around his waist and when he tried to slip out of bed, the man just held on tighter. It was ridiculously adorable but he had to pee, and maybe get a better look outside; because the view from the small window hinted at the sun being on the rise and he couldn’t help but wonder if it would be as gorgeous as the moon had been last night.

“Shh it’s okay, I’ll be back..” Dean said softly, moving toward the bathroom. 

“Mmmkay,” Benny mumbled, rolling over a little. It had been a long while since he’d woken up with someone in his bed. It was nice and if he wasn't careful, he’d get addicted to it. The gentle sway of the boat was almost enough to ease him back to sleep but the growing chill of the space next to him was distracting. He got up slowly and slipped on his sweater. 

Benny found Dean standing out on the deck, arms hugging around himself tightly to keep the chill out. A smile tugged at his lips as he moved up behind Dean, his arms easily slipping around the other man’s waist, “Morning,” he whispered.

“Mmm can I let you in on a little secret?” Dean asked, as the still of the water washed over them. 

“Sure,” Benny said.

“I could get used to this,” he said, looking out at the beautiful colors of the morning sky reflected in the water. “I know it’s early...and well, I’m not tryin’ to scare you off or anything but I haven’t felt like this in a long time Ben, maybe not ever. It scares me a little but mostly, mostly it’s just like this, like waves on the surface rocking you gently back and forth, Like  _ peace _ .” 

Benny’s heart stuttered at Dean’s words. He nuzzled against the back of Dean’s neck and kissed at the skin there, “You ain’t gonna scare me off cher, I feel the same,” he said softly against Dean’s ear. He hugged around the man a little tighter and sighed.

“Hmm how bout some coffee, maybe a little breakfast? Then we can go back to bed once the sun isn’t quite so...like this,” he said, smiling out at the horizon. 

“Sounds good to me, c’mon,” Benny kissed at Dean’s neck one last time before pulling away. Breakfast was a quick affair, everything already prepared and ready to reheat. They enjoyed the bowls of scrambled eggs and assortment of meat with their coffee out on the deck. It was truly a gorgeous morning and as Dean had said, peaceful. The dishes were abandoned in the small sink when they were finished and it didn’t take much convincing to draw Dean back into bed. This time though, Benny didn’t have sleeping in mind. He was hovering over Dean, kissing him slow and deep as their hands tangled together.

“So,” Benny started, giving Dean another kiss before continuing,”Does this mean you’re mine then? Exclusively?” he asked with a smirk.

Dean shook his head because he knew that Benny was a little nervous while asking, he could feel his lip tremble a bit as he gathered his courage. Still, it was funny to him because the man had nothing to worry about. “Y’know, I’ve never been much on casual dating. There was a time back when I was just a kid that sex rarely had strings attached, didn't want it getting messy but as for relationships, I’m usually an all in kind of guy Benny, and that’s not changed. I’m yours, if you want me, for as long as you want me.” 

“Good...that’s really good,” Benny laughed softly, “Ditto.”


End file.
